Bonds Beyond Time
by Show Expert 1
Summary: A threat that wishes to destroy dueling through time has arrived. In order to stop this threat, three legendary duelists must come together to defeat this foe. Davis Motomiya, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Natsu Dragneel must work together and stop this threat to save all of time. Crossover of digimon, bleach, fairy tail, and yugioh
1. Chapter 1

The activity we know in a card game known as dueling has been around for many years. It started out as part of some game or as part of television series, but throughout time, it has evolved into this world. Through time, three heroes have been made in this world and they use their skills and power to fight the forces of evil. It all began with one person.

"I'm ready to win! I summon Magnamon!"

Davis Motomiya, a boy who protected Earth and the Digital World. He was the one that aided in dueling being brought to a reality. He used the power found in the cards against Daemon. A digimon who used the power of a mystical force known as the Orichalcose and revive the mystical beast, Leviathin. However, with help from his friends, Davis was able to defeat this threat and save both worlds. Then, he fought a group of digimon known as the Royal Knights. They sought out the Egyptian god cards and use their power to destroy the human world, believing their world would be better off without it. Davis stood his ground and was able to fend them off. Learning they made their mistake, the Royal Knights stood down with one staying behind to lend his power to Davis. That lead to a new adventure of his that had him meet his greatest rival and friend in dueling and opened the way to a brand new summoning method.

"I unite summon Infinity Knight!"

Davis faced off against Ross and his two older brothers who were being forced to work for a sinister man known as Drayden. Drayden used duel energy so that he could destroy the Digital World. However, the two duelists worked together and brought an end to his terror. When it seemed like that was the end, a new threat from another dimension arrived. A negative force from a world known as Baron World revealed themselves. In order to stop this threat, Davis teamed himself with five other figures. Together, they fought and saved all dimensions from destruction. With that adventure end, a brand new one opened up with a new hero.

"I unite summon Zangetsu!"

Ichigo Kurosaki, a young man who had a lot of respect and admiration for the game and fights for his friends. His first challenge was against an organization known as the Soul Society. The Soul Society desired to destroy the Duel Monster Spirit World. At the same time, a threat known as Fae desired to bring the two worlds together, but would bring chaos. Ichigo and his friends stood against them and were able to stop both of them. However, the Soul Society was tricked into these actions to obtain power by Sosuke Aizen. Sosuke Aizen desired to rule over both worlds as king. Siding with the Soul Society, Ichigo was able to defeat him. It was soon revealed that the Soul Society was created to prevent duel monster spirits from affecting the human world. This was revealed when Ichigo crossed paths with a small group known as Xcution. They pretended to be his friends, but it was all a trick. The leader, Kugo Ginjo, once worked for the Soul Society, but desired revenge when he felt he was only be used like a tool. They targeted Ichigo to remove him. Though he lost his best card, he regained a brand new one.

"I unite summon Tensa Zangetsu!"

Ichigo fought and he won for e fought for the friends he made. Then, a brand new hero rose.

"I summon Igneel the Fire Dragon!"

Natsu Dragneel, a duelist who is part of a duel guild known as Fairy Tail. He was chosen by one of seven mystic dragons under the power of the Rainbow Dragon: Quataru. He and his friends fought the darkness of the underworld and those who served it with the power of the Underworld Lords. He stood against Jellal who wanted the powers of light and darkness to reshape the world through destruction. Natsu stood against him and won with Jellal realizing how wrong he was. Soon after that, he and his guild took part in a tournament to decide the best guild. They're greatest adversary was against Sabertooth. A guild that cared for power more than the well-being of others. Their master, Jiemma, desired to change the dueling world where the strong survive and the weak perish. Natsu was able to put a stop to that threat and Sabertooth becoming their allies. All three of them stood against the forces of evil, but what would become if these three were to come together?


	2. Chapter 2

Destruction and chaos was spreading through an entire city. An entire city turned to ruins as if was a warzone. Through this area, one man was making his way through it as he was running for his life. He jumped over some debris to avoid an explosion.

"You can run, but you can't hide, Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo stuck his head out and was faced with an archer and an angel.

"I can't believe this is happening." Ichigo said. He looked behind the two and could see a duelist standing through some smoke. "Just who is this guy? How is he doing all of this?"

"If you thought Seraphimon and Quincy Quattro together is bad, wait till you meet this guy." He placed a card on his duel disk and a new monster arose through a torrent of flames.

"What is that?!" Ichigo questioned as the beast that emerged was none other than Natsu Dragneel's….Igneel the Fire Dragon.

"This is just the beginning of the end."

….

Fairy Tail

In the future of this world, affiliations known as duel guilds exist where duelists try to be the best of the best. One duelist known as Natsu Dragneel and he was in the middle of a duel against his old friend and rival: Gajeel Redfox with Gray Fullbuster watching.

"Okay. It's your move Salamander." Gajeel said.

"Glad to take it." Natsu said as he drew his card. "I think I'll tribute my Fire Dragon Iron Fist with my Fire Dragon Winger so that I can summon Igneel the Fire Dragon!" Natsu released both of his monsters and released his mightiest beast as it unleashed a powerful roar.

"Your best card. Nice move." Gray said.

"Ha. We'll see how tough it is after I take it down." Gajeel said.

"Don't bet on it. I'm the one who is going to win this duel." Natsu said. "Man, I love this game. I can't think of anything better. Igneel, time to attack!" Igneel was about to attack Gajeel, but the duel was interrupted when they all saw a flash in the sky.

"What was that?" Gray questioned.

"Lightning?" Natsu said.

"It can't be. It's a clear sunny day." Gajeel said. The flash went off again with a portal in the sky opening up and something came out of it.

"What is that?!" Natsu said. What came out was some sort of white flying machine with someone standing on it. It was a man wearing black leather pants with a purple leather coat. He wore black fingerless gloves and had a white shirt on under a black piece of chess armor with his duel disk a spiral circle on his arm. The man had long blonde hair with purple bangs and had an aquamarine streak against his right cheek. He looked down and spotted Igneel.

"There it is. Igneel the Fire Dragon."

"What's going on? Who are you?" Natsu said, but the stranger didn't answer. He simply took out a card and activated his duel disk. As soon as he did, a beam was shot out and it surrounded Igneel. "What are you doing?!" Igneel was being pulled inside and was soon absorbed into the duel disk. "Igneel!"

"Good. Now it can begin." The stranger said. His flying machine flew through the portal he came through and it closed.

"That was weird." Gray said.

"Who was that and what did he just do?" Gajeel said.

"Aw!" Natsu screamed and they both turned to him. "Igneel's card! It's blank!" He held up the card and saw Igneel was no longer on the card.

"What?! How is that even possible?" Gray said.

"Did that guy somehow steal Igneel?" Gajeel questioned. Natsu wasn't sure what just happened, but he was furious. Igneel was Natsu's most precious card and he doesn't like it when anyone messes with it.

"Whoever he was, he's going to pay for this." Natsu said.

…

Fairy Tail

After the strange encounter, the three of them went back to their guild and told Laxus and Makarov everything about what just happened. Though, they were finding it hard to believe.

"You sure you guys didn't hit your heads?" Laxus said. "You're saying someone came out of the sky on a flying machine and stole Igneel out of it's card?"

"It's the truth!" Gajeel said.

"I wouldn't believe it myself if I didn't see it." Gray said.

"Just look at my card. My Igneel is gone. The card is blank" Natsu said as he showed the blank card. "I wouldn't joke around about Igneel like this."

"You have a point, Natsu. It is rather strange you don't seem to have Igneel in your deck." Makarov said.

"You're not actually believing this, are you?" Laxus said.

"Stranger things have happened." Makarov said.

"Natsu! Hey, Natsu!" All of them looked to the door and saw Lucy, Erza, and Wendy heading their way with Wendy holding a tablet.

"We've got something to show you." Lucy said.

"You're not going to believe it." Wendy said. "We were on the internet and we found this article." She handed the tablet over to Natsu and it was opened up to an article.

"A duel festival that happened years ago?" Gray said. "It was a pretty big hit with a big dueling celebrity there."

"Davis Motomiya, the first ever dueling champion." Natsu said as they stared at a photo of Davis holding a trophy.

"He might be a great duelist, but what's with the dorky goggles." Gajeel said.

"Why are you guys showing me this?" Natsu questioned. "I've got more important problems to worry about right now."

"No. Not that." Wendy said.

"Look at the photo on the next page that took place years after that." Lucy said. Natsu slid the screen and saw a photo of Igneel causing destruction.

"Igneel!" Natsu said.

"What? How is that even possible?" Laxus said.

"It shouldn't." Erza said. "Igneel is a one of a kind. His card shouldn't have even been created then. Something is obviously not right."

"Wait. Natsu, take a look in the background." Gray said. He enlarged the photo and zoomed in with them being able to see the stranger that took Igneel away.

"That's him! That's the guy that took Igneel!" Natsu said.

"Took Igneel? What are you talking about?" Lucy said.

"Someone came by earlier and somehow stole Igneel from Natsu." Gray said. "I don't get it. We just saw him. How could he be there?"

"Hmm. This might sound crazy, but it's possible this stranger holds the ability to travel through time." Makarov said.

"You think?" Laxus said and thought about it. "I suppose that is the only thing that makes sense. If this guy really did steal Igneel, but is in a time that Igneel didn't' exist yet, that would explain why that photo is there."

"He's altering history." Erza said.

"Who cares?!" Natsu said. "All I do know is that I have to go after him and get Igneel back."

"Hey! What's going on outside?!" Someone shouted. Everyone hurried out and looked around. They saw dark storm clouds over them and the city was breaking apart and into nothing.

"What's going on?" Lucy said.

"Haven't you ever seen time travel movies?" Gray said.

"Whoever this stranger is, he's changing the past." Erza said. "Whatever he changes in the past will have serious effects on our present."

"This is bad. Everything we know could be erased. We've got to find some way to stop this." Gray said.

"How?" Natsu questioned. That was when his mark with Wendy, Gajeel, and Laxus was glowing. They heard a roar and looked up to see Quataru up there.

"The Rainbow Dragon!" Wendy said.

"Quataru!" Gajeel said.

"Is it here to help us?" Laxus questioned. Quataru roared and Natsu's mark glowed much brighter than the rest.

"Hey! What's going on?" Natsu questioned as he was completely enveloped in light. When Natsu could open his eyes again and saw he was flying with Quataru through stars, but he was the only one. "This is freaky." Natsu didn't understand all that much, but he knew enough to see that Quataru needs his help. "Okay, Quataru. Wherever it is that you're taking me, I hope it's somewhere that can stop this madness."

….

Ichigo

Ichigo was faced with the mysterious villain and his three monsters. With Ichigo cornered, the time traveler had him right where he wanted him.

"Give it up, Ichigo. How about you hand over your best card?"

"Not a chance." Ichigo said as he activated his duel disk and was ready to fight. The time traveler was about to do the same, but suddenly a shining light came over them. "What now?" Quataru came out of the sky and came at Ichigo. Ichigo was pulled into Quataru and suddenly vanished.

"The Rainbow Dragon! I should have known it would get involved."

…

Moments Earlier

Quataru's power allowed Natsu to travel through time and he took Ichigo with the ride. Quataru flew through the city before it was attack. It dropped Ichigo off on a building with Natsu landing down.

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked.

"I think so." Ichigo said. "What just happened? Who are you and what was that thing?"

"Uh…." Natsu wasn't quite sure how to say all of this. "This is going to take some explaining." Natsu took the time and explained the situation to Ichigo.

"A time traveler that's destroying history?" Ichigo said. "Normally, I wouldn't believe this, but I've been through some pretty weird things."

"I've had my fair share of weird. Ichigo was your name, right?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah and your name is Natsu." Ichigo said. "This might explain a few things. A couple buddies of mine told me a stranger came and stole their best cards. He tried to do the same to me."

"That's just what he did to my Igneel." Natsu said. "Whoever this guy is, we've got to stop him."

"You can count me in on that." Ichigo said. That was when storm clouds came over them and the city was starting to break apart as well.

"It's happening here too. That guy must have gone further back in time." Natsu said.

"We've got to go after him. That dragon of yours can travel through time, right? So how about you call it out and give us a ride?" Ichigo said.

"I'm not exactly sure how that works." Natsu said as he examined his dragon mark. Suddenly it started to glow and Quataru came back with both of them being pulled towards him and going further back in time.

…

Davis

Seven years ago from Ichigo's time, the duel festival that Natsu read about was taking place. People from all around was dueling and having a fun time. One of the people there was Davis and his digimon partner: Veemon.

"Look at the fun!" Veemon said.

"Yeah. Dueling, action, and enjoyment. Just the way it should be." Davis said. "I should get my deck ready." Davis said as he pulled his deck out. "The festival's tournament is about to begin." As Davis was getting ready, the time traveler was at the top of the building looking down from above.

"Time to begin." He activated his duel disk and played some of his cards. Davis was just about ready when he heard a strange noise.

"What was that?" Davis said.

"Davis, look up!" Veemon said. Davis did and saw the three monsters from before. They were attacking around the area and causing real damage. The whole area went into a frenzy as buildings came down around them and soon Davis and Veemon got caught in it.

"The beginning of the end is here." The time traveler said as he seemed proud of his achievement. As for Davis, he was able to pull himself out of the ruble, but he saw it was disastrous.

"Veemon?! Anyone?!" Davis called out. He was all alone and wasn't even sure of what to do. Suddenly, he heard a mighty roar. Quataru came out of the sky and came at Davis and took him away.

…..

Moments Earlier

Quataru traveled even back through time. It went to the top of the buildings and tossed Davis out with Natsu and Ichigo landing with him.

"Man. That's a rough way to travel." Ichigo said.

"Perhaps, but it is pretty cool." Natsu said. Both of them looked at Davis and he saw he was as confused as anyone else would be. "Wait. That's…"

"Davis Motomiya!" Ichigo said.

"Hi?" Davis said. Natsu and Ichigo took the time to explain to him about everything that went on. "Whoa! I can't believe this is happening."

"Neither can we." Ichigo said. "Whoever this time traveler is, he's got to be stopped or everything could be destroyed."

"If all three of us team up, we can stop this." Natsu said.

"You can count me in." Davis said. "That guy hurt my friend and a bunch of innocent people." With that, the three legendary duelists have decided to team together and protect the past, present, and future. With this team formed, the three of them went down to the festival and awaited what might happen.

"We're lucky no one is around yet." Ichigo said.

"Yeah. We don't want anyone to get hurt." Davis said.

"Now where is that guy?" Natsu said. His question was answered as a portal opened up and the time traveler came through with him standing on his flying machine.

"I should have known you three would try to stop me. It would seem I'll have to deal with you first." The time traveler said.

"Just who are you? Why are you doing this?" Ichigo questioned.

"I am a savior from the future. You may call me Chronos."

"Chronos?" Davis questioned.

"Savior? You're from the future? What are you talking about?" Natsu said. "How can you be a savior if you're destroying everything?"

"It's quite simple. I'm doing all of this so I can erase dueling from existence." Chronos said.

"Erase dueling?!" Ichigo said.

"You can't do that!" Natsu said.

"I can and will." Chronos said. "I know all about you three and the adventures you've been through. I know how the fate of the world has been decided based on this card game. I find it ridiculous and it never seems to end. It might just be a card game to you, but lives are put on the line because of it. So I've decided to put an end to all of it by erasing all of it from history. I guess you can say I'm fighting fire with fire."

"No way we're going to let that happen." Natsu said. "Dueling's real purpose is for it to be fun. Yeah, we might see it as a card game and it stinks that people are misusing its real purpose, but that doesn't make what you're doing right."

"Yeah. You're acting just like all the bad people who use dueling for their evil plans." Ichigo said.

"And there's no way we're going to let you do this." Davis said. "We all have our own reasons for dueling, but as long as there are people willing to stand against evil and that's just what we're doing now."

"So you really decide to stand in my way? Are you saying a world of peace is wrong?" Chronos said.

"No, but we don't agree with your methods." Ichigo said. "You're destroying everything and we're putting a stop to it."

"Your ways must be stopped." Natsu said.

"With us here, it ends now." Davis said.

"Let's go!" All three of them said as they activated their duel disks and were ready to fight.

"So be it." Chronos said as he activated his duel disk as well. "Since this is a three on one, let's make some agreements. We'll treat this as one-on-one. You three will share a field and switch turns around. Meaning one of you will go, then me, then another one, and back to me. Now let's begin."

"Ready!" Both of them said with both sides having 4000LP.

"I'll get this started." Chronos said as he drew his first card. "I'll start by activating my Paradox Zone field spell." He played his spell and the entire field change with it looking like they were in space with only the outlines of the surrounding areas remaining. "Now I can summon a Paradox monster if I sent the original copy from my hand or extra deck to the graveyard. Let me show you as I send Seraphimon to the graveyard and summon out Paradox Seraphimon." A copy of Seraphimon came out, but had parts of black and white armor over him and had 3000atk points.

"Seraphimon?! That's T.K.'s best card!" Ichigo said.

"Now I get it. He's been stealing cards to create those monsters." Ichigo said.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." Chronos said.

"Hey. I know we don't know each other that well, but the future of our world rest in our hands." Davis said. "So let's take him down."

"You don't have to tell me that. That's assuming you guys even get a turn to take him down." Natsu said.

"Is that so? Okay, Natsu. Since you're so fired up, how about you start us off." Ichigo said.

"You got it. I draw!" Natsu said. "First, I'm activating my Refueled Ammo spell. Now I can send cards in my hand and place them back in my deck. Then, I can take any cards I want in their place as long as they have something in common, like this. I send Dragon Fusion back to get another spell. I'll also put Fireball Dragon and Burning Beauty back for two monsters that are the same type, attribute, or level." He said as he placed those cards back. "I'll take Polymerization with Fire Dragon Iron Fist and Sword Horn. With Polymerization, I fuse them with the Fire Dragon Crushing Fang in my hand. Just like the three of us are combining our powers, these three will as well and this monster comes out by fusing any three Fire Dragons together." All three of his monsters came together. "I fusion summon Fire Dragon Slayer!" His dragon armored warrior came out with his flaming sword and had 3000atk points.

"3000atk points?! Awesome!" Davis said.

"I'm also going to equip him with Brilliant Flame. This spell gives him another 800atk points." Natsu said. His monster's flames glowed brighter and his power went to 3800. "Now attack that angel with **Flaming Elimination**!" His monster came at Paradox Seraphimon and was about to take it out.

"I activate my continuous trap. Paradox Migraine!" Chronos said. "This trap prevents a Paradox monster from being destroyed."

"That's okay. I'll settle for you taking damage." Natsu said. His warrior struck a barrier, but Chronos' life points dropped to 3200. "I'll end my turn."

"Not a bad start." Ichigo said.

"You've got some skills." Davis said.

"As do I." Chronos said as he drew his next card. "I'll activate the effect of Paradox Zone and send a monster from my extra deck to the graveyard. I choose Quincy Quattro and summon out Paradox Quincy Quattro." He discarded another card and Quincy Quattro rose with him in black and white pieces of armor as well with him having 3000atk points.

"That's Uryu's pride and joy. He's not going to like this." Ichigo said.

"I'm also going to activate my Infinite Frozen spell card. It switches a monster into defense mode and it stays like that until this card leaves the field and it can't be destroyed no matter what." Chronos said. "I choose Fire Dragon Slayer." Natsu's monster dropped down and had 2200def points. "Now I'll have both my monsters attack him."

"Why? He said he wouldn't be destroyed." Davis said. Both his monsters attack with an arrow of light and multiple blasts of light, but Fire Dragon Slayer wouldn't be destroyed.

"What gives?" Ichigo said. "If those copies are the same as the originals, he could have used the fake Quincy Quattro's ability to destroy Fire Dragon Slayer."

"This was intentionally meant to be a game until it became too dangerous for the world." Chronos said. "Where's the fun if it's over too quickly? It also allows me to activate Infinity Breaker. When I fail to destroy a monster, you lose life points equal to half of its attack points. With that equip spell, Fire Dragon Slayer has 3800atk points. That's 1900 points." Lightning came down and blasted Natsu with their life points dropping down to 2100. "I end my turn."

"You okay?" Davis asked.

"Yeah. It's going to take more than that to keep me down." Natsu said.

"Don't worry. I've got it." Ichigo said. "I draw! I'll start by summoning my Soul Siege to the field." A black knight came out with 1400atk points. "Next, I activate Twice the Element. It allows me to summon another monster as long as it's the same attribute as one I already have out. I summon out my Twin Sword Slayer!" A warrior holding two swords rose with him having 1600atk points. "Now I unite my dark attribute and level four Soul Siege and Twin Sword Slayer!" Both his monsters became dark energy and merged into a vortex on the ground. "I unite summon Tensa Zangetsu!" Ichigo's ace, Tensa Zangetsu, rose to the field with him having 2500atk points.

"Unite summon? What?!" Natsu said.

"I thought only Ross could do that!" Davis said.

"Unite summoning is pretty popular where I come from." Ichigo said. "Now to use his special ability. By using one unite unit, Tensa Zangetsu gains attack points equal to half the attack points used to summon him and one of your monsters loses that amount. However, why stop at one when we can have twice the fun? Together, that's a total of 1500atk points." Both units went into Zangetsu's and his attack points went to 4000 while Paradox Quincy Quattro's dropped to 1500. "Tensa Zangetsu, let's take out that fake with **Advance Piercing Heaven**!" Zangetsu slashed down and unleashed a powerful beam of light at Chronos' monster.

"Nice. If this attack lands, he'll only have 700LP left.

"I don't think so. I activate Paradox Confusion." Chronos said. "This trap weakens the battle damage by 1000 for ever Paradox monster I have out. I have two and that means that I only take 500 points of damage. Don't forget that Paradox Migraine also prevents them from being destroyed." Zangetsu's attack slammed against a barrier and Chronos life points dropped to 2700. "I'll just place these two cards facedown to end my turn."

"Here goes!" Chronos said as he drew his next card and he had a sinister grin on his face. "You'll get a kick out of this one, Natsu. I send Igneel the Fire Dragon to the graveyard."

"Igneel?!" Natsu said with Chronos discarding the card.

"I summon Paradox Igneel the Fire Dragon!" Chronos said and Igneel rose with the armor forming on him and had 2500atk points.

"My Igneel…" Natsu said.

"That's yours?!" Davis said.

"What have you done to him?!" Natsu said.

"I made him more powerful for my benefit. I place one card facedown and activate my Paradox Card spell." Chronos said. "Now I can draw two cards for every Paradox monster I have out and I have three. So I draw six cards." He drew his cards and had a fresh new hand. "Now I use Paradox Quincy Quattro's ability where I can destroy one card on the field. I think I'll destroy…Brillian Flame." His archer pulled back his bow and shot an arrow with Natsu's spell being destroyed.

"Why would he destroy his spell instead of Zangetsu?" Ichigo questioned.

"You see, I can only activate this the moment a spell is destroyed. I play Malicious Magic." Chronos said. "This spell card deals 300 points of damage to you for every spell and trap that's on the field. I count six cards. That means you take 1800 points of damage." All three got shocked and their life points dropped to 300. "It's over! Paradox Seraphimon, destroy Zangetsu and end this." Seraphimon formed seven lights and was going to attack.

"I don't think so. I play my Training Mannequin trap." Ichigo said. "Thanks to this, one monster of mine comes out to the field and it becomes the new target of your attack. I'm bringing out Kon the Lion." A stuffed lion shot from his trap, but it only had 300atk points. "Now I can use his special ability. If I sacrifice him, the battle phase ends and we take no damage." Kon was enveloped in the light and the battle end.

"I thought I had them. Oh well." Chronos said. "I'll set one more face-down and end my turn."

"That means it's my turn." Davis said and drew his card.

"Davis, listen. Do what needs to be done." Natsu said. "If you have to take out Igneel, do it."

"Are you sure?" Davis said.

"I much rather have Igneel be destroyed than have him serve under that madman and I know Igneel would want that to." Natsu said and Davis understood.

"Here goes. I'm summoning DemiVeemon in attack mode." Davis said. DemiVeemon hopped on the field with him having 300atk points. "They grow up so fast because thanks to his ability, I can sacrifice him and summon out Magnamon!" DemiVeemon was turned into a bright light and became Magnamon with 2500atk points.

"I should have known that would come out." Chronos said.

"Davis, are you ready?" Magnamon asked.

"I am." Davis said. "Since a light attribute monster was used to summon him, Magnamon gains 500atk points." Magnamon's attack points went to 3000. "Natsu, since your monster is trapped, you don't if I use it for something else, do you?" Davis said.

"Go for it." Natsu said.

"I activate the Crest of Love spell card. This spell transfers a monster's attack points to our life points." Davis said. "Since Fire Dragon Slayer is trapped, I'll use him and we gain 3000LP." Power was being transferred and their life points rose to 3300. "Next, I activate Magical Trader. This spell allows me to take one spell from my deck and I can use. I choose the Crest of Courage. Thanks to this spell, Magnamon gains 500atk points for every monster you have." Magnamon gained extra power and his attack points went up to 4500. "Magnamon, take aim and attack Paradox Igneel."

"Right. **Magna Blast**!" Magnamon unleashed powerful blasts of light at Igneel. Igneel wouldn't be destroyed, but Chronos started losing life points with them dropping to 700.

"Too bad you failed to destroy a monster. Otherwise Magnamon's second ability would have dealt damage equal to that monster's attack points." Chronos said.

"Davis, I said it was okay." Natsu said.

"I know, but I'm doing what I can. I place two cards facedown." Davis said with Magnamon's attack points dropping to normal. "Since we have now reached the end phase, Magical Trader's second effect kicks in. I have to give another card from my deck to another duelist, but it doesn't matter who that other duelist is." He said as he took a card out of his deck. "Natsu, here!" He tossed it over to Natsu and Natsu was a little surprised to have this card. "I think you know what to do." Davis had full confidence in Natsu.

"As do I. It's my turn!" Chronos said and made his next move. "I activate my Maleficent Paradox. This trap card allows me to summon out a brand new and powerful monster in exchange for releasing two of my Paradox monsters. I have no need for Seraphimon and Quincy Quattro." He released both of the fakes and two pillars of light joined together. "I summon Doom Eternal Paradox Dragon!" A bronze/gold scaled dragon that was a hundred-feet long with black wings and platinum hair and had a grand total of 5000atk points.

"Look at that thing!" Ichigo said.

"That's what I call a monster!" Davis said.

"That's right and it's going to use every ounce of its power to destroy you!" Chronos said. "Go, my dragon. Destroy them!" His dragon powered a beam in its mouth and unleashed a powerful purple blast at them.

"This could be it!" Natsu said as he and Ichigo had nothing to stop it.

"I activate my trap. Go, Heart's Desire!" Davis said. "With this, all I have to do is give up 800 of our life points and the battle phase ends." Their life points dropped to 2500 and a barrier came around them and protected them.

"All you're doing is postponing your demise." Chronos said. "I activate the trap known as New Paradox. This trap card brings out two Paradox monsters to replace the ones I got rid of if I discard the original copies. So I'll send Zabimaru and Stingmon to the grave and bring out their Paradox counterparts." He discarded the two cards and brought out their evil copies with both of them having 2400atk points.

"Stingmon?!" Davis said.

"Zabimaru?! Quit using our friends' cards!" Ichigo said.

"I can't. How else can I use my dragon's ability? He deals 400 points of damage for every Paradox monster that's on the field. That's 1600 points of damage." Chronos said. His dragon unleashed a powerful gust of wind that slashed against all three of them and their life points dropped all the way to 900 with all three of them getting knocked down. "This duel is practically over. There's nothing you can do to stop me."

"Pipe down." Natsu said as he was getting back up. "This duel isn't over until one of us loses all of our life points and we still have plenty."

"Plenty? Look at you? Yours might be higher, but my side is stronger." Chronos said. "It's only a matter of time until this ends and dueling will be erased from history."

"You talk too much." Davis said. "Dueling might have brought some bad things, but it's done some good things too. Natsu, why don't you show him?"

"Davis is right. Show this nutcase that we're more powerful than he thinks and bring an end to this duel." Ichigo said. "Just think of all your friends and remember why we do this."

"They're right.' Natsu thought as he imagined all his friends with him. 'This is why we duel and it's why we're going to win.' "It's my turn!" He drew his last card for this is where the duel ends. "First, I'm going to activate the card that Davis gave me: Monster Reborn. I can use this to bring back any monster in the graveyard. So I'm taking back my Igneel."

"What?!" Chronos said as he wasn't liking that. "But if the original comes back to the field, my Paradox can't stay on the field." Igneel had the armor break off of him and switched over to Natsu's field. "Fine. Take him back. You still can't win."

"That's what you think. I'm activating the Blaze Passion. Since I have a level seven or higher fire attribute monster, his attack points double." Natsu said and Igneel's power rose to 5000.

"So it's the same as my dragon. So what?" Chronos said. "At the end of your turn, you'll take damage equal to your monster's original attack points."

"You won't get a chance to see that." Davis said. "I'm activating my Golden Transfer trap. This trap gives Magnamon's attack points to another monster and I'm giving them to Igneel."

"What a coincidence. I have a similar card." Ichigo said. "I activate my Moon Spirit trap. This trap gives Tensa Zangetsu's attack points too. Igneel's getting another power-up." Both monsters transferred their power to Igneel and Igneel's attack points rose all the way to 10000.

"Ten-thousand attack points?!" Chronos said. "How? You three never dueled together before! How is your teamwork so in sync?"

"That's just how we roll." Natsu said.

"Attack with **Golden Moon Flame**!" All three of them said. Igneel unleashed a powerful flame with gold and sparkles in it. They blasted Chronos' dragon and created a great flash of light. Chronos got caught in it with all his life points dropping and him vanishing within. With his defeat, the world of dueling was safe through all of time.

…

Later

People gathered for the festival and all was going well. As everyone was enjoying themselves, Davis, Ichigo, and Natsu looked down from the top of a building and were pleased with what they did.

"I guess everything should be back to normal now." Davis said.

"What happened to Chronos?" Natsu said.

"Not sure. Maybe he went back to the future. Maybe he's gone for good." Ichigo said. "Hopefully he sees that dueling isn't just all what he thinks it is."

"I'm sure of it. I suppose it's time we should be getting back to our own times." Natsu said. "It was great to meet both of you and duel with you."

"Same here." Ichigo said.

"Yeah. Best of luck to the both of you." Davis said. The three of them bumped their fists together to signify the bond they've formed from this duel.

…

Natsu

Thanks to Quataru's power, everyone went back to their own time. The damage Chronos has done is no more and Natsu was glad to see his city back to normal.

'I'll admit that I don't like how people use dueling for evil purposes.' Natsu thought. 'After this, I'm reminded why I duel. It's not just so I can stop some bad guys.'

"Natsu!" He looked down the road and saw all his friends heading his way as they were glad to see he was back with Natsu remembering the new friends he made.

'It's so I can form the bonds that I have from here and beyond.' Natsu thought.


End file.
